Marveus Xelwroth
"'' Traits and Appearance Xelwroth is a very large man, standing at an intimidating six foot eight inches. He has short black hair and a medium length beard, both well groomed. Though he is 43, he has the looks of someone in his early 30's. His face usually holds stern demeanor. As intimidating as his stare may be, he rarely ever threatens violence against those he deals with. With all of that being said he has absolutely zero presence. When you walk into a room, he would just seem to be another part of the room, of no interest to anyone but the most perceptive and curious. Early Life Marveus Xelwroth joined House Aquila in his early teens. He made his way diligently up the ranks once he overcame his trials on Aquila's Home planet. He has no wish of sitting behind the line making tactical decisions, he was made for battle. A man of action as he is, he only speaks when he deems it necessary. Expecting the best from those under his command, he sets the prime example of melee ferocity. Family Marveus was exiled from his family on his 18th birthday, the day he joined the Legions. A deal was struck with the head of the family that if Marveus survived the required 25 years to gain a noble title, he would be accepted back into the family as a Dux. Military History As a Veteran of the Synth War, Marveus was awarded with multiple commendations and promotions. At the Beginning of the War Marveus was a Legionnaire. The day the Synths turned against the Legions, Marveus was busy with filling out some forms when he was attacked by one of his fellow Legionnaires. When help arrived, the barracks was covered in blood and a Marveus was standing amongst a dozen bodies of his old squad and then some. Luckily, all were found to be Synths. Not too long after he was promoted to Decanus, showing that he could lead a squadron of fierce Shock troopers. A few years before the Death of the Cygnus Emperor, Marveus was awarded with the title of Centurion for the sheer amount of destruction his squadron caused amongst the Synthetic ranks. The first few years of the War Against the Synths were spent jumping from planet to planet. Trying to make it back to Diomikatio, per orders, he rendezvoused with soldiers along the way, picking up as many on the back as they could. The ones that still lived. Mental/Medical Issues Name: Battle Rage. People with this anomaly can be triggered by extreme mental stress or violence that draws blood from said person. Said person enters a furious rage that continues until they are completely exhausted. It can be controlled by the person if mentally strong. Though its name is synonymous with War and battle, they have found some cases of it from the time of birth. This information is shared with only Legates and above as well as whomever the person decides to tell. Reactions Xelwroth seems to have a violent reactions when dosed with any chemical. (Including alcohol, stimulants, and poison.) Centuria IV The Century currently consists of five squads, ten soldiers each. Each Squad has one Decanus and nine Legionnaires. Centuria IV specializes in Infantry Shock Trooper support, melee close combat. This Century is deployed on particularly difficult to reach spots (via Drop Pod) for Mechanized units, they then clear it out and continue to provide ground support for the accompanying Mechanized units. Officers Squad 1: Decanus Servi Anya (Tech Expert and Tactics) Squad 2: Decanus Ezeir Udo (Combat Training) Squad 3: Decanus Rahman Mahmud (Armor and Weapons Specialist) Squad 4: Decanus Calidus Laurentia (Physical Endurance Training) Squad 5: Decanus Caomh (Medical and Psionic) Squad 6: Decanus Uliaro Christa (Ranged Infantry) Squad 7: Triarii Pladristre Audren (Mechanics) Squad 8: Decanus Sukhon Jung (Specialist) Corvettes: Korzair (Black Lightning), Cyavin (Onyx Storm) The Century's ship is a Frigate class, Corvette. It is colored in the typical Legio XIX theme of black grey with gold trim. On the side of the ship, the emblem of the Legio XIX, an Eagle Talon, prominently displays itself to any nearby spectators.The ship is fitted to be a reactionary stealth infantry transport and boasts no weapons. The flight crew is entirely mechanized and can operate with minimal crew aboard. It was recently destroyed by unknown assailants within Diomikato's orbit. The newly commissioned Corvette, named the Cyavin, was specially built by House Fornax to be self reliant. Not needing to refuel and having extended life support, it has the capability for months long missions with no contact. The crew being full automated (with only the supervision of Decanus Servi Anya), this ship makes for the perfect stealth transport for pick up and drop podding onto planets. Being able to transport an almost full Century of battle ready soldiers. Equipment Weapons, armor, anything important or noteworthy. Weapons '''The Onyx Lightning' Armor Eagle's Judgement: '''A suit of Storm Armor. It has been modified for Xelwroth's condition. A shock system to prevent escalation in emotional conversations and a high-grade sedative injector to temporarily hold off the rage while the suit restrains him with by locking the joints into a kneeling position until it is determined he is in a more stable state of mind. It also contains a security system that makes use of the shock system. If one were to tamper with any latches or locks, they would be subject to a numbing shock. Also along those lines, there is magnetic holster lock for '''Onyx Lightning, on the back of the armor. All of the mechanics and programs of this armor are dealt with by an outside source. Whoever or whatever it is, judges when it is best to use those options and when to disengage the locks. This Armor was a multi-house project. Current History (3201) Battle of Diomikato As devastating as the battle was, the 4th Century of the XIX took minimal loses. There was a 17% loss in soldiers, including two Decani. The Centurion himself was thought to be killed in action after the rescue of two of his officers. Only recently was anyone made aware of his survival by his appearance at the 293rd Eridanii Gala. Relationships Military Marcus T. Fox Comrade, Classmate, Asshat. All things Xelwroth has come to know Fox as. Fox, Aurus and Xelwroth were all in the same graduating class at the Academy. He has been able to count on Fox in a few situations. As of recent discoveries, their relationship has been strained. Legate Bask Aurix The Legate of Legio XIX, The Onyx Eagle and commander of Xelwroth. Aurix revived the long empty legion with new recruits from the academy and training fields. The recruitment requirements Legate Bask placed upon this Legion restricted the influx of soldiers to a slow trickle, only allowing those who have made an effort in making a difference in the Sector. With the Legion being mainly Vanguard and one of the first to step foot into hell itself, he could only recruit those with the will and power to survive such trials. Xelwroth was one of the first to join the Legion in its rebuilding. Having had some previous experience with Xelwroth in the Academy, Bask thought him to be an easy choice for such a Legion. Aurus Vol A longtime friend of Xelwroth from the Academy. Graduating Classmate. Legate Nighthawk Triarii Mozrius Audens Avitus Asherah Intimate Horuset Lyra No-Mikoto Caligula Family Lord Addas Xelwroth (Father) Quaestor Lucivius Xelwroth (Younger Brother) Celia Xelwroth (Younger Sister) Other The Blackbloods A group of what has come to have been called "Terrorists" by Legate Umbra. The only connection that ties Xelwroth to this group is the black blood that pulses through his veins now and then. As well as meeting he has had with two of their members. Members being: Tatyana "Blackblood" Ortav and Virgo "Blackblood" Theze. Yridd Iverth An old man with tattoos covering his bald head. He seems to be the leader or at least a sage of a Hinterlands tride on the Darkside of Diomikato. The Sage seems to wield powerful Psionic abilities, as well as a glowing wood staff. He is the Grandfather of Cao, 5th Decani of Century IV of Legio XIX.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members